A Time To Change
by Depends Solomon
Summary: Completed Storm O'Brien and Digger Milne were free spirits until they literally ran into some Manhattan newsies. Digger is fitting in perfectly but Storm is having trouble with a certain Brooklyn leader....please r&r !
1. Prologue

A Time To Change Prologue:  
Patrick Conlon ran down alley after alley, street after street, until he decided that the bulls wouldn't be able to find him. He breathed deeply in and out, slowly taking in his surroundings only to realize that he was only a block or two away from the Brooklyn Bridge. He could cross it and stay in Manhattan until the bulls stopped searching for him and things quieted down; or he could keep hiding in alleys or in the Brooklyn Lodging House for Newsies and hope that the bulls didn't find him. Patrick, now rejuvenated by the quick stop, ran towards Jack Kelly, his only friend, in Manhattan. He reached the Manhattan Lodging House just as the sun began to set and barged through the doors. Inside, he saw an old, balding man at the desk known as Kloppman.  
"Kloppman!.....Where's Jack?.....I'se need ta talk ta 'im," said Patrick, still trying to catch his breath.  
"'E's upstairs. Jist run up and go in da foist door on yer left," replied Kloppman.  
Patrick raced up the stairs and barged through yet another door to find about twenty or thirty guys ranging from age 5-18 staring at him. Finally he spotted Jack just coming out of the washroom. Jack recognized him immediately even after a year.  
"Pat, whatcha doin' 'ere so late?," asked Jack as he walked towards him. "Why ya so otta breath? Ya look like ya've been runnin' all da way 'ere from Brooklyn."  
"I did run all da way from Brooklyn," said Patrick. "I'se runnin' from da bulls. Dey's caught me stealin' me dinnea. I ran and I ended up 'ere."  
"Wow. I didn't know ya 'ad ta steal ta eat. Ya could've come 'ere a long time ago," said Jack, feeling sorry that he had ever left Brooklyn or his best friend, Spot (named after a little incident he had with a horse when they were about 9.) "I'se been worried about cha, Spot."  
"I'se managed, Jacky-boy. All I need is a bunk ta sleep on and someone ta teach me da tricks of da trade so dat when I 'ead back I can join da Brooklyn Newsies."  
"Well, I'se da leadea of Manhattan's Newsies and I'se always so busy or else I'd be glad ta 'elp. So I'll 'ave Blink teach cha and ya can stay on da bed below me since Snappea left ta find a bettea job," replied Jack, pointing to an empty bed. Spot went and laid down, exhausted from his run, and fell into a deep sleep. ~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
Okay so this is my first story.....Please review and tell me what you think. ~Molly 


	2. Five Years Later

Five years later........  
Storm O'Brien woke up in the now-lit alley to find that her only friend Digger Milne was missing.  
"Diggea! Diggea! Where's are ya?," screamed Storm, frantic at the thought of being alone in New York. A blonde-haired head appeared around the corner of the alley.  
"Hey Storm. Top of da mornin' ta ya. Ya didn't t'ink I'd really jist disappea like dat did ya?," asked Digger, amused but also touched by her friend's reaction. Her amusement showed in her grin, which only caused Storm to lose her fiery temper.  
"D*** ya, Diggea. I was worried 'alf ta death 'bout ya. I t'ought someone dragged ya off and killed ya. But since dey didn't, I will," growled Storm as she ran towards her friend.  
"Storm! Storm, calm down! I'se glad ya care but ya jist looked so lost and 'elpless I couldn't 'elp but find it amusin'," said Digger quickly to avoid physical abuse from Storm, who though small was rather strong.  
Storm saw the honesty and the hint of fear in Digger's chocolate- brown eyes and immediately her anger vanished, replaced by guilt for having once again lost her temper because of something so small and meaningless. She should've been happy to see her friend alive and not upset because her friend had left without waking her.  
"I'se sorry. I was jist so scared when ya weren't 'ere. Ya fergive me?," asked Storm.  
"O' course yer fergiven," exclaimed Digger, rolling her eyes at the thought of not being able to forgive Storm. At least Storm tried to control her temper, unlike Digger's father. The girls hugged and then ate the food Digger had stolen for their breakfast.  
After breakfast, the girls started walking around the town talking and joking with each other. People who walked by stared down at the two girls who dressed like newsies, with their pants, loose-fitting shirts, suspenders, and their hats. But Storm and Digger had grown accustomed to those kind of people so they just ignored them.  
All of a sudden Digger snatched Storm's gray hat and started dodging through the crowd. Storm was right on her tail, laughing the whole time because this was a daily occurrance. Storm caught up to Digger as they raced around a corner. They crashed into 3 of 4 newsies. One newsie with a patch over his left eye caught Digger as she ran into him. Their gazes locked and both were instantly attracted. Storm ran into a small, Italian- looking newsie and a newsie dressed as a cowboy and fell back landing on her butt.  
"Ow! What da h***?!," yelled Storm as she slowly got up. She looked at all of the newsies noticing the fourth one in the background with his dark curly hair and brown eyes. Digger and Blink had finally seperated but were still staring at each other.  
"Hi. I'se Jack Kelly. Dis is Racetrack Higgins, Mush Meyers, and Bli...," started the cowboy.  
"KidBlink Parker. Blink fer short," interrupted Blink as he took Digger's hand and kissed it. He stepped back and smiled at Digger who smiled back.  
*Not again*, thought Storm as she rolled her eyes over Digger's newest crush.  
"Hi. I'se Storm O'Brien and dis is me friend Digger Milne. We'se sorry 'bout dat. I was jist tryin' ta retrieve me 'at from 'er," explained Storm as she picked her hat up from where Digger had dropped it. She dusted it off and put it back on.  
"It's ok. Ya jist scared us wid yer sudden appearance. We was jist 'eadin' towards Brooklyn. We need ta talk ta Spot Conlon 'bout da Bronx and Harlem fight. Ya can come if ya want. We don't mind, do we fellas?," asked Jack, seeing all the guys shake their heads he smiled at the girls. "Well, let's go."  
"Jack! Spot will t'ink da goils are newsies stayin' at da lodgin' 'ouse and 'e won't like it. What are we gonna do?," asked Mush, a little worried.  
"Dat's true," replied Jack as he looked at the girls. He realized that the only two dead giveaways were their voices and their long hair. An idea hit him, "Goils put yer 'air up under yer 'ats and act tough. Talk a liddle bit deepea and Spot won't realize yer goils." I hope.  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
Here's the second chappie...Yay!!!.... Tell me what you think. ~Molly 


	3. Meeting Brooklyn

The girls did as told and practiced their deep voices till the guys said they sounded like guys. They walked on till they got to the docks in Brooklyn. They walked to the end of the dock where a skinny, kinda short guy was perched.  
  
"Well if it ain't Jack-be-nimble, Jack-be-quick. What brings ya ta Brooklyn?," said the guy as he jumped down in front of the guys.  
  
"Heya Spot. Looks like ya moved up in da woild. Riverside view and evert'ing. How's it rollin'?," replied Jack as he and Spot spitshook.  
  
*Spot! Dat's da infamous Spot!*, thought Storm. *I could take 'im. 'E's so skinny.*  
  
Spot said hi and spitshook with Mush, Blink, and Race. Then he reached Storm and Digger.  
  
"What's dis, Jacky-boy? New boys or somet'ing?," asked Spot as he glared at the girls with his piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Dat's Storm and dat's Diggea. Jist joined us," replied Jack, hoping Spot wouldn't realize they were girls. He'd give Jack h*** for it if he did.  
  
"Heya, I'se Spot Conlon," said Spot as he spit in his hand and held it out to Storm as if challenging her to do the same.  
  
"Hi," said Storm as she did the same never looking away from his blue eyes afraid he'd see that as a weakness.  
  
He did the same thing with Digger who did the same as Storm. Storm couldn't help but notice Spot's lean but muscular build and his blond hair mostly covered by his hat. She saw his slingshot and elaborately decorated cane. The only thing that scared her was his blue eyes that seemed to stare into your soul and the all-too-serious look on his face. He was definitely handsome.  
  
*Why was Mush so worried?*, thought Storm.  
  
"One t'ing dat's botherin' me, Jack," said Spot as he turned his attention back to Jack. "And dat's da Bronx and Harlem's stupid fight. We need ta get dem ta stop fightin'. Dey's goin' overboard wid dis."  
  
Jack visibly calmed as he and Spot started talking about the fight that had been going on between the Bronx and Harlem. Since the year before, not very long after the strike. A newsie from Harlem had been found selling in the Bronx and the Bronx newsies soaked the guy. Ever since Harlem and the Bronx had been fighting. Recently, they had found a newsie from the Bronx dead in the park. The Bronx was currently plotting their next attack.  
  
As Jack and Spot talked, Race and Mush started introducing Storm to some of the Brooklyn newsies while Blink and Digger flirted shamelessly. It was starting to get late so Jack and the guys said goodbye and led the girls toward Manhattan.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Thanks to my reviewers goldstranger and Cerriden. I hope more people will review soon!!! (Hint..Hint) ^_^  
  
Cerriden- I tried to space things out more for you Let me know what you think.  
  
goldstranger-Thanks for the advice I'll try to remember that for future chappies.  
~Molly 


	4. Invitations and First Days

"Heya, goils, would ya like ta stay in da lodging 'ouse? Dere's extra room. 'Sides Spot already t'inks yer newsies," said Jack as they finally reached Manhattan just as the sun was setting.  
  
The girls exchanged looks and nodded. They had nowhere else to stay. Besides, Digger wanted to stay with her new boyfriend Blink. They walked to the lodging house and went inside. Blink paid for Digger to spend the night and a shy Mush paid for Storm. Storm realized that Mush liked her and flattered though she was she just didn't think of Mush like that.  
  
Race observed it and shook his head. Poor Mush, 'e can't see she's not interested, he thought. He lit a cigar and stuck it in his mouth as he led the way to the bunkroom. There was a poker game starting and he wanted to join.  
  
Jack showed the girls their bunks and walked over to join the poker game. Blink and Mush appeared a short while later after washing up. The girls went and washed up, too, then Storm and Mush joined the game while Blink and Digger went up to the roof. When the poker game ended Storm had won enough money to pay back Mush and Blink and to buy her and Digger's papers the next day. Blink and Digger came back down and all went to bed.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Storm and Digger woke up the next day to Kloppman's ritual of waking the guys up. Everyone went and washed up and headed towards the nuns' little stand. They ate their bread and drank their coffee. Then they headed to the Distribution center to get their papes. Storm and Digger went up and did what Jack and Blink said to do and got their papes.  
  
"Digger sell wid Blink and Storm sell wid... Race," said Jack, knowing Storm didn't return Mush's feelings.  
  
As they walked away toward Race's selling spot, Ravce filled her in on the tricks of the trade.  
  
"Foist of all, 'eadlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes. If a 'eadline ain't good enough, improve da truth a liddle. Like dis...," He scanned the many headlines. "Ah! 'Ere we go. GOVERNOR'S LIFE THREATENED BY INSANE TERRORIST!! " A crowd of people surrounded them buying a lot of their papers.  
  
"Where was dat?," asked Storm as she scanned the headlines when the crowd had dispersed.  
  
"Bottom left cornea, page 2," replied Race.  
  
All the article said was the governor was attending a meeting in Washington, D.C. next week to talk to the president about terrorism.  
  
"Dat was good! Let me try...," said Storm as she scanned some more headlines. "Hmm...dis might woik... THOUSANDS INJURED BY EXPLOSION ON ELLIS ISLAND! " Again a crowd of people surrounded them.  
  
"All it says is dat Ellis Island is crowded because of all da immigrants. Wow! Yer a natural," said Race once the crowd had left. Storm went down the other street so that she and Race could sell more papers faster. She walked down the street hawking headlines when a hand reached out and grabbed her pulling her into the alley.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Sorry for waiting so long to update....Please forgive me!!! ...I know I had Blink and Digger get together pretty quickly but it fit my story better that way....Oh and review please... Thanks to KatFightOnSkis for reviewing!!!!...More to come...Also thank you Cerridwen for reviewing ...I hope you both like this chapter...  
~Molly 


	5. Goons and Brooklyn

"Heya, goil. What's yer name? I 'aven't seen ya in dese parts before," said a slightly high male voice.  
  
"Shuddup and let me go, bastard," growled Storm, starting to lose her temper.  
  
"Yer outnumbered, goil. I t'ink you should shuddup," said another deeper male voice. "Oscar, tie 'er 'ands before she gets away."  
  
"Great, now she knows me name. I'se Oscar and dis is Morris, since 'e t'inks ya should know," said Oscar angrily.  
  
"Ya didn't 'ave ta tell 'er my name," said Morris.  
  
"She didn't need ta know youse existed, neither. But it's too late now," said a familiar voice.  
  
Storm looked and saw none other than Spot Conlon standing not 5 feet away. ~Oh s***~, she thought, ~now 'e knows I'se a goil and 'e won't be 'appy.~ The Delancys ran off practically tripping over each other. Storm gathered the papes she had dropped and tried to walk away from Spot before he recognized her. She made it back out on the street and walked back to the corner where she'd last seen Race, hoping Spot had left, uninterested.  
  
"Heya, don't I even get a 'thank you'? I did save yer life," said Spot from behind her. Storm found him standing only a couple inches away from her, making her uncomfortable. She took a step back.  
  
"Heya, Spot. How's it rollin'?," she asked, seeing the recognition in his gaze.  
  
"Storm?! What da h***!? I'se t'ought... Jack said... I'se gonna kill 'im. And I guess Diggea's a goil, too," stammered Spot, saying 'goil' as if it was some kind of poison.  
  
"Yea, I'se Storm. Don't kill Jack, 'e jist didn't want ya ta get mad. And yes, Diggea's a goil too. But whats wrong wid goil newsies?," asked Storm as her temper started to rise.  
  
" GOIL NEWSIES?!?! Ya gotta be crazy! I t'ought Jack knew better. I'se gotta talk ta 'im anyways. Dat's why I'se in Manhattan, ta talk ta wid 'im..." Spot rambled on and on as he stomped off to find Jack.  
  
"Dis ain't good," mumbled Storm as she resumed selling.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Spot barged into Tibby's.  
  
Jack was sitting with Digger, Blink, and Mush in a corner booth. Jack looked up and realized that Digger once again looked like a girl and that Spot looked really pissed.  
  
"Jack, I'se need ta talk ta ya. NOW!," said Spot as he turned and walked out the door.  
  
"Oh, s***," mumbled Jack as he got up and headed outside.  
  
The door shut and Spot exploded. "Why da h*** didn't ya tell me?! D*** ya, Jack. I t'ought I could trust ya but ya lied ta me. Why?"  
  
"Cuz, I t'ought, believe it or not, dat youse would overreact," said Jack also losing his temper.  
  
"Ya could've told me. I would've understood. I wouldn't 'ave approved but still I would've understood," sais Spot, starting to calm down.  
  
"Look I didn't wanna make ya mad. Fergive me?," said Jack spitting in his hand and holding it out as an offer of truce. Spot nodded and did the same. They went back inside and talked about their plans.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Storm and Race had finished selling so they decided to get some lunch at Tibby's. Race was telling her about the chances of the horses that were running today as they stepped into Tibby's. Storm immediately saw Spot talking with Jack and some other newsies in a corner booth. Digger was sitting there, too. Digger looked nervous but relaxed when Blink started whispering in her ear. Storm and Race joined them all and immediately started adding to the conversation. Storm could feel Spot's gaze on her.  
  
Spot looked at Storm. He noticed her auburn hair that fell a little past her shoulders. It was like nothing he'd ever seen and her blue-grey eyes were like a storm, one minute peaceful and inviting and the next minute flaring and deadly. She was beautiful, he'd give her that, but her temper and wild spirit needed taming. He shook his head. He didn't need a new girl in his life. Not after Cat had left him broken-hearted without even so much as a goodbye. He still missed her and her cat-like green eyes and black hair. She had been beautiful too but unable to love a newsie. Spot decided it was time to go back.  
  
"Goodbye, boys and goils. I'se 'eadin' back."  
  
"Heya Spot. Would ya do me a favor?," asked Jack, noticing his friend's constant staring at Storm. "Storm needs ta learn ta fight and I'se t'inkin' Brooklyn would be da best place fer 'er ta learn. Will ya take 'er wid ya?"  
  
"Shoah. Only if she's ready ta go now." He looked to Storm, waiting for her to object. But she didn't. She just nodded her head and got up to go.  
  
Mush was crushed by this because he knew Jack had done it on purpose. He watched as Spot and Storm left and looked back at his food, having a loss of appetite, he got up and left.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Awww...poor Mush......he'll be fine though. So what do you think?....please review and tell me...I'm starting to wonder whether I should continue.....  
  
Cerridwen~ I'm glad you're liking the story so far.....Storm and Race????....No I don't think so...lol......Thanks for reviewing.....  
  
~Molly 


	6. Stroll To Brooklyn

Spot and Storm walked in awkward silence for a while until finally Spot broke the silence.  
  
"Why didn't ya object?," he asked, really confused.  
  
"Because Jack's da leadea and, besides, I didn't wanna cause a scene," she replied, praying he would believe her.  
  
"I don't t'ink so." No such luck. "Ya don't seem da type ta care whethea authority or creatin' a scene is involved 'specially when it comes ta somet'in' ya don't wanna do. So what's da real reason? Tell da truth."  
  
~Da truth?! What, dat I like ya and wanna get ta know ya bettea?! I ain't sayin' dat,~ she thought.  
  
"I told ya da truth. At least what I'se willin' ta say."  
  
"Look, if yer gonna live in Brooklyn awhile den ya gotta learn ta tell da truth and dat I know ya bettea den ya t'ink," said Spot.  
  
Storm suddenly felt very uncomfortable and very angry that he thought he knew her.  
  
"If ya know me so well den tell me why I came?," she snapped.  
  
"I asked you foist."  
  
"I answered ya but ya don't seem ta believe me."  
  
"Cause ya lied."  
  
'Ow do ya know if I lied or not when ya don't even know yerself?"  
  
"Cause I can tell when people lie."  
  
"Really? No one can do dat."  
  
"I can." He stated matter-of-factly. He walked into the Brooklyn Lodging House not even caring if she was following him or not but he knew she was. He walked up to Mr. Southington and paid for himself and signed in. He waited as Storm did the same then went upstairs and led her to a seperate room. There was only one bunk in it. Spot jumped on to the top bed and said, "Da bottom's yers. Da other guys don't know 'ow ta believe demselves. You'll sleep in 'ere."  
  
Storm wasn't to sure about sleeping in the same room as Spot but if what he said was true she'd be safer with Spot. So she took off her hat and shoes and laid down on the bottom bed. She fell into a restless sleep filled with dreams about Spot.  
  
Spot heard her tossing and turning. ~I wonder what's wrong~, he thought as he gently jumped down beside her bed. He watched her for what seemed like hours just studying her face. ~She's even more beautiful dan Cat~, he thought. Spot snapped out of his trance. He hadn't thought anyone would be as beautiful as Cat, let alone even more beautiful. Spot shook his head and climbed back into bed. He also fell into a restless sleep filled with dreams of Storm.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Second Chappie in one day!!!!!!! Woo!!!!!!!....Please Review......  
  
~Molly 


	7. Dreams and Lunch Dates

"Spot!," Storm yelled as he off the bridge. "Spot! Come back! Spot!!!"  
  
She was trembling. How could Spot just leave me like dat?, she thought. Suddenly she heard him calling her name. She tried to find him but she couldn't.  
  
~***~***~***~***~ End of Dream sequence ~***~***~***~***~  
  
Storm opened her eyes to find Spot leaning over her, only mere inches away. He was whispering to her softly and stroking her hair to calm her.  
  
"Storm, it's ok," he whispered. He then realized she was awake and staring at him. He noticed the fear that was in her eyes but it was quickly replaced with confusion and something else he couldn't distinguish.  
  
"Ya were tossin' and turnin' and ya looked so upset dat I 'ad ta find a way ta calm ya down," he said as he started to pull away.  
  
"Don't," was all she said.  
  
"Don't what?,"  
  
"Don't leave me again."  
  
"When did I leave? I was right 'ere."  
  
"In my dream, ya fell off da Brooklyn Bridge. Ya left me all alone. I was so scared."  
  
Spot pulled her closer to him when he saw the tears start to well up. He held her and whispered calming words as she cried. When she stopped crying, he pulled back enough to look her in the eyes. She looked so beautiful in the early morning light. Before either knew what was happening they were locked in a gently passionate kiss. They only ended the kiss to catch their breath. Spot realized he was now lying on top of Storm with his shirt unbuttoned halfway down. He looked at Storm and she too, was starting to realize what was happening. Spot got off and rebuttoned his shirt. He grabbed his cane, slingshot, and hat and left the room without another word.  
  
Storm laid there trying to understand what had just happened. She finally got up and got dressed still confused.  
  
She went and met Spot at the Brooklyn Distribution Center, easily finding it because Spot had pointed it out the night before. She bought her papes and walked over to Spot.  
  
"Ya sell wid me Storm. Den aftea we finish sellin' we'se gonna start teachin' ya ta use a slingshot and 'ow ta fight. Got it?," said Spot nonchalantly.  
  
"Shoah," replied Storm.  
  
Spot led her to his usual selling spot. As he sold papers his mind kept returning to that morning. The kiss they had shared was like none he'd ever experienced. Even his beloved Cat Mahoney had never kissed him like that. Thoughts of Cat still hurt. He missed her deeply. Kissing Storm had made Spot begin to wonder if he had ever really loved Cat. He had cared about her that was true but to actually love her seemed a stretch.  
  
Storm's thoughts also revolved around their kiss. She cared about Spot but he seemed to have been hurt very badly. Storm would just have to wait for him to finish getting over whoever it was. Storm sighed after she sold her last paper. She noticed Spot had sold his last one, too, so she walked over.  
  
"Ready for lunch?," asked Spot when she reached him.  
  
"Of course," came her reply.  
  
"'Ow 'bout some pasta?," he asked and when she nodded he led her to one of his favorite restaurants. When they got there Spot and Storm were shown to Spot's 'usual table'. They both decided on zitti with maranara sauce.  
  
They talked about the headlines they had created and the people they had sold papers, too, as they waited for their food.  
  
When their food came, they sat silently and ate for a few minutes when Storm broke the silence.  
  
"So do ya often bring yer dates 'ere? I mean da guy called dis yer 'usual table',"said Storm nochalantly.  
  
Spot quickly looked at her. "Why do ya ask? Is my personal life of interest ta ya?"  
  
"I jist wondered. It seemed weird ta 'ave a 'usual table' widout da fact dat ya bring a lot of goils 'ere."  
  
"I used ta bring a lot o' goils 'ere. Especially Cat. She loved it 'ere," he said, looking at his plate.  
  
"I shouldn't o' brought it up. Obviously ya loved Cat a lot. It must hurt ta talk about 'er."  
  
"I didn't exactly love 'er, but I did care a lot about 'er."  
  
"Why did she leave?"  
  
"Because she couldn't love a newsie. She was rich and I met 'er on da street selling papes. Everything was fine fer a while but den one day I woke up and all dat was left was a note sayin' dat she was movin' away and dat it was too 'ard ta be wid a newsie."  
  
"What did she look like?"  
  
"She 'ad dese catlike green eyes and long, beautiful black 'air. She was beautiful..." ~But not as beautiful as you~, he added, looking at Storm.  
  
The subject of the conversation changed to the Bronx-Harlem fight and how Jack and Spot were going to handle it. Then after they finished eating, they walked to an empty warehouse where Storm was taught by Spot and Shooter how to use a Slingshot. By the end of practice Storm could shoot better then most of the Brooklyn newsies. Spot told her the next day she would learn to fight. They went back to the lodging house and went to bed.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Woo!!!!...Third Chappie today!!! Wow!!! I'm proud of myself....Well please review and this will be my last chappie for today.....lol...I think....  
  
~Molly 


	8. Learning More

The following week went about the same way. Everyday Spot would wake Storm up a different way, they would get their papes, have lunch at the Italian restaurant, practice fighting and using a slingshot, and then head back. Some nights Storm would join in the poker games and other nights she'd go straight to bed.  
  
One rainy afternoon Spot and Storm were alone in the warehouse practicing her fighting skills when they heard the thunder and saw the lightening flash. The rain was pouring down so hard it made it impossible to see.  
  
"I guess we're stayin' 'ere tanight," said Spot as he looked out the window.  
  
"Let's practice some more fighting. It will pass da time," suggested Storm.  
  
"No, dat's enough fer taday," he said as he turned around to face Storm who was only a few inches away. "Let's talk about 'ow ya became a newsie."  
  
Storm laughed as she began the story, Telling everything from Digger's 'disappearance' to the visit to Brooklyn to the first night in the lodging house. Spot and Storm were both laughing by the end of the story.  
  
"So..Spot. 'Ow did ya become a newsie? And where did ya get da nickname 'Spot'?" She smirked.  
  
Spot was stunned by the questions at first, wondering why Storm was suddenly so interested in his past. Then he smirked, "Well, Jacky boy and I grew up tageddea in Brooklyn. We'se da best o' friends. 'E named me Spot when we was 9." He laughed as that memory came flooding back. "We was walkin' 'round one day and found a horse. We started checkin' out da horse ta see if it might be a racehorse. I was walkin' 'round da back o' it when it kicked me in da stomach. I flew 'cross da street. Jack, naturally, came runnin' ta see if I was okay when 'e saw me shoit. 'E started laughin' so 'ard. I coulda killed 'im. I says 'Whatcha laughin' at Kelly?' And 'e says 'Yer shoit. It 'as a huge, doity...SPOT...on it.' Den 'e jist called me dat ta remind me why I don't go near horses no more."  
  
"Dat's kinda strange but funny," said Storm. She looked Spot in the eye. "Now what about yer becomin' a newsie, Conlon?"  
  
Spot smirked. "'Bout 6 years ago, Kelly left Brooklyn fer Manhattan ta get away from 'is family. One year later, I was caught stealin' me dinnea and I 'ad da Bulls chasin' me all ovea Brooklyn so I ran ovea ta Manhattan and Jacky boy. Jack 'ad Blink teach me da tricks since 'e was too busy bein' da leadea. I went home ta Brooklyn and joined deir newsies. It didn't take long ta eoin respect from dem since I can soak any o' dem easily. Dey made me da leadea 'bout 2 months 'fore da strike."  
  
"Interestin'," was all Storm could say.  
  
"What about chu?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"What did ya do 'fore meetin' Manhattan's Newsies? 'Ow did ya get da name'Storm'?"  
  
"Well, me eoiliest mem'ry is da orphanage. I was left jist inside da door. No one even saw me parents. Da nuns raised me good 'nuff but I wanted more so I ran away when I was 9. I left Pennsylvania fer good. I hopped from train ta train til I got ta New Yawk. I was about 13 by den. I traveled around New Yawk fer a while when I met Diggea in a restaurant she woiked at. I accidently got 'er fired." She cuckled. "We fought fer a while til one day a guy named Tony Shelden attacked her. 'E almost raped 'er but I pulled 'im offa 'er and made it so dat 'e wouldn't do dat fer a while." She smirked as Spot winced. "We bacame da best of friends and she joined me in me travels in New Yawk when we literally ran inta Jack and dem. Ya know da rest."  
  
"'Kay. Now why do dey call ya 'Storm'?"  
  
"Well, me real name's Erin O'Brien and I went by dat fer a long time. Diggea gave it ta me when we became friends. She said I needed a nickname and decided on Storm. She says it's cause me tempea is like a storm. Ya nevea know when it's gonna strike and when it'll pass. She also said something 'bout me eyes but I didn't 'ear it."  
  
"Interestin'."  
  
"Spot, why do ya weah dat key 'round yer neck?"  
  
"Well, when I was liddle me muddea gave it ta me and said not ta lose it cause it was me key ta heaven and I couldn't get inta heaven widout it. She left not long aftea dat. I nevea lost da key cause I believed 'er fer a while den I jist kept it cause it was da last t'ing she gave ta me 'fore she left."  
  
"Why did she leave?"  
  
"Cause me Pa was really messed up in da 'ead. One day 'e came 'ome and jist killed 'imself." Spot paused to gauge Storm's reaction. Then continued, "'E slammed a 'ammer t'rough 'is skull. 'E died instantly. Ma was disturbed by dis naturally. She 'ad ta get away. I looked too much like me pa and she couldn't 'andle it. She left me wid Jacky boy. But like I said 'e ran away from 'is family not long aftea dat so soon I was left on me own. I survived though."  
  
Storm's mouth made an 'o' as she tried to comprehend what Spot had just told her.  
  
"'Nuff talkin' 'bout me family. Let's talk about why ya really came ta Brooklyn wid me."  
  
Storm gaped at Spot for a few seconds, shocked he had remembered that. Then her mind started churning with ideas and lies she could tell him. But she wanted to be truthful so she said the thing closest to it.  
  
"I needed ta loirn ta fight and I needed ta get away from Mush fer a while. 'E 'as a crush on me. Dat's all."  
  
"Uh-huh," mumbled Spot only half-believing her.  
  
"Look da rain 'as stopped," said Storm as she got up and ran to the window. Spot followed close behind her. Outside the clouds had blown over and the sun started to dry the wet streets. "Let's get back ta da Lodgin' 'ouse."  
  
"Okay. C'mon," said Spot as he walked outside.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey.....I finally put up a new chapie....and guess what...as of yesterday July 2nd I now have my permit....WOOHOO!!!....Thanks to:::::  
  
Cerridewn- Thanks for the three lovely reviews.....Yeah Spot was being bloody sexist..but oh well..... Oh and thanks for scaring me on aol by talking to me....lol.....Well hope you enjoy this chappie.  
  
Blackstardust- Thanks for reviewing and yes the parts in the ~ ~ are thoughts. I can't get my italics to show up when I download the chappies so I use ~ ~.....sorry for not saying so before...Hope you enjoy this chappie.  
  
Angelfish- Thanks for your interesting review...lol.....well I can't tell you anything yet...well I could but that would ruin the story for you....lol...Keep reading and I hope you enjoy this chappie..  
  
katfightonskis- Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked the last three chappies.....That kind of comment makes me happy....lol....Hope you like this chappie.... 


	9. Poker, Warnings, and Changes

By the time Spot and Storm made it back to the lodging house everyone else was there. Spot went right to his room, mumbling something about being tired. Storm just shrugged her shoulders and walked over to a poker game that was just being started. The other players were Shooter, Bear, Tags, and Suave. She trusted these guys and they in turn, would protect her bacuse to them she was a sister.  
  
"Heya fellas," greeted Storm as she sat down. "Deal me in Tags." Tags was a tall, gangly guy with honey-colored hair and emerald green eyes. He nodded once and started dealing. Tags didn't like to talk much but once he was fired up about something it was hard to get him to stop.  
  
"So wherea were you and Spot durin' da rain," asked Bear. Bear was tall and muscular with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. "I raise ya 2 cents Tags."  
  
"Dey was practicin' fightin' or a liddle somethin' else," smirked Shooter as he tossed in a coin. "I see ya raise and I raise ya t'ee." Shooter was a short and skinny guy with copper curls and huge bright blue eyes.  
  
Storm blushed at his remark. "Shud up Shootea. And I see ya 5 cents and raise ya 5."  
  
"She didn't deny it, guys," chuckled a handsome black haired and brown- eyed Suave. Suave could sweet-talk any female, whether a preppy high class lady or an untrusting street rat. "I fold." He threw down his cards and leaned back.  
  
"Whadya got fellas?," asked Storm. Tags had one pair of eights. Bear had two pair of tens. Shooter laid down a full house. "I t'ink I win." He reached for the small pile of money triumphantly.  
  
"Not so fast, Shootea," smirked Storm as she laid down a straight flush in hearts. All the guys groaned at this but they played a couple more rounds before calling it a night. Storm won most of them but Suave and Tags managed to win one each.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
~Man she's taking 'er time~, thought Spot as he lay awake in his bed. He had tried to sleep but he couldn't get the memories of the afternoon to leave his mind. Spot had never told anyone except Jack his secrets. ~I never even told Cat all of it. She tried to ask several times but I would always slip around it.~  
  
Finally Spot heard a set of soft but determined footsteps headed his way. Quickly he rolled on his side and feigned sleep. The door opened and in walked Suave.  
  
"Spot! C'mon, get up. I know yer awake," he said.  
  
"Suave?! What are ya doin' in me room?," asked Spot, not at all happy about Suave's appearance in his room.  
  
"Look, I know...," started Suave. He stopped and looked out the door before closing it tightly. He took a deep breath and faced Spot again. "I know something is going on between you and Storm. She isn't... she isn't like da rest, Spot. Storm won't jist go wid ya and share yer bed fer a few weeks den go 'er seperate way. If...ya want ta get involved wid 'er like dat ya better treat 'er wid respect and expect 'er ta want more den Cat or anyone else. I'm askin'...dat ya not hurt 'er. I feel like she's me sister and ya gotta respect dat, too."  
  
"Suave, I t'ink ya said all ya need ta," said Spot calmly. "'Sides, Storm won't appreciate ya talkin' 'bout 'er like she can't defend 'erself. She might try ta hurt ya if she found out."  
  
"Actually," said Storm as she opened the door and stepped inside the room and closed the door again. "I t'ink dat I can speak fer myself and protect myself. I don't appreciate being talked about behind my back." She turned to Suave. "I'm glad ya care but I don't need yer 'elp. Ya can leave now. I gotta talk ta Spot." She turned to Spot's bed.  
  
Suave looked doubtful but he didn't want Storm to be mad at him so he left the room quickly.  
  
Suave's quickness in leaving made Spot burst into laughter. That is until he noticed Storm's glare. His laughter turned to coughing instantly. When he was done Storm walked up to him and slapped him.  
  
"Ow, what was dat fer?"  
  
"Ya bastard. 'Ow dare ya talk ta Suave about me like dat and make 'im t'ink dat something's going on between us. Da whole gang will know soon."  
  
Spot felt an ache in his chest at her words. And then he felt anger.  
  
"So what if dey t'ink something's going on? I don't care. Ya'd jist be another one of me goils."  
  
Spot laughed a joyless laugh and turned over on his other side to go to sleep.  
  
"Ugh! Spot Conlon, yer a bull-headed bastard and ya don't care 'bout my feelings or opinions. Ya don't care if all of New Yawk t'inks I'm anuddea slut of high and mighty Spot Conlon. I'm goin' back ta Manhattan tamorrow. Ya can't stop me. I'm going back ta all da people dat really care about me. I hate you, Spot Conlon."  
  
Storm started packing right away. Spot listened to her pack most of the night and felt his heart break with every sound. She hated him. Him, Spot Conlon, the guy who had every girl in New York in love with him couldn't get Storm O'Brien to love him. She hated him. No girl had ever told him that. He heard the unmistakeable sounds of sleep claiming her. He sighed. It was going to be a long night. He got up and left the room. He went up to the roof and sat down on the edge. He pulled out a cigarette and started smoking it.  
  
~She's leaving,~ thought Spot regretfully. ~I can't stop 'er. She'll probably never come back either. Boy, I blew it. She'll never trust me again.~  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Storm jerked awake and looked around the room frantically. She realized it was just a dream and started to calm down.  
  
"Spot," she said as she got up and looked at his bed. It was empty. "D*** it, where are ya?"  
  
She left the room searching for him. It was the middle of the night so she couldn't just call out to him. She looked everywhere except the roof. Storm was afraid of heights. Especially when on the roof. When she was 7, one of the older kids, Brynt almost pushed her off of the roof of the orphanage.  
  
Storm knew he must be up there so she took a deep breath and started up to the roof. She opened the door at the top of the steps. Since it was still dark she could just barely make out the outline of a figure sitting on the edge. She knew it was Spot.  
  
"SPOT! Get away from the edge!," yelled Storm suddenly.  
  
So suddenly that Spot jumped and almost fell off. He slowly turned toward her after he regained his balance.  
  
"Storm? What are ya doing sneaking up on me like dat? I could've fallen off and hurt myself. Most likely would've been killed. Why are ya up here?," asked Spot a little shaken.  
  
"Get away from the edge!! Now!," yelled Storm frantically.  
  
"Storm, calm down. I've sat here millions of times before." Spot got up and walked closer finally noticing her paleness. "Storm, yer as pale as a ghost. What's wrong?"  
  
Before he knew what was happening he felt a pain on his left cheek and his head was snapped to the side from the force of her punch.  
  
"D*** ya! Don't ya ever scare me like dat again!"  
  
"Storm, calm down. If ya don't da whole 'ouse will wake up and come running. Let's go get some sleep. We got an early day tamorrow if we're getting ta Manhattan in time fer da mornin' edition. We'll talk about dis later when ya've calmed down some."  
  
"Ugh! Ya should've fallen. Maybe ya would've gotten some sense knocked inta ya."  
  
Storm turned and almost ran back to their room. Spot followed slowly and thought about what had happened.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Storm woke up an hour or two later. It was still a while before dawn but she was ready to leave. She thought briefly of going by herself but decided against it. Spot would hate it if she left like that. He would come and yell at her in Manhattan for a day or so. Besides she didn't wanna chance anything happening.  
  
"Spot, get up!," whispered Storm. She shook him gently and was about ready to pull him off the bed when his arm reached out and he grabbed her. He pulled her close and started kissing her. He whispered her name against her lips and held her like that until she pushed at him. His eyes shot open. He jerked away and stared at her.  
  
"Okay. That was an interesting way ta say good morning," said Storm trying to lighten up some of the tension. "Now let's head fer Manhattan now."  
  
"Storm...I ...it's too early yet. Dey will jist be starting to get awakened by Kloppman when we get dere," said Spot as he regained his composure.  
  
"Dat's okay. Kloppman will like da extra help getting everyone up. Either ya come wid me now or I go alone."  
  
"I'm coming. Will ya jist give me some time?"  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
"We're 'ere," said Storm with false cheer. "Ya can go back now, Spot. Ya'll be back in time fer da morning edition and all."  
  
"No...uh... I gotta talk ta Kelly anyways. Leader stuff, ya know. I'll sell 'ere taday and den go back ta sell da afternoon edition in Brooklyn," said Spot quickly.  
  
"Oh, well, okay. C'mon den," said Storm as she led the way inside and up the stairs. They ran into Kloppman on the way up and he was all too happy to oblige the extra help. The three split and woke up different sections of the room. "Boots! Skittery, Skittery!"  
  
When everybody was finally up and getting ready, Storm sat down on Digger's bed and waited for her. While she was waiting she happened to overhear Mush telling KidBlink about this girl he had met. Her name was Tessa. ~Good job, Mush,~ she thought. ~I knew ya would ferget me.~  
  
Digger came in from the washroom and walked up to Blink. She wrapped her arm around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder. Blink looked down at Digger and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and held her.  
  
Storm couldn't help but feel jealous. She looked away from them and found herself looking at Spot. He was watching Blink and Digger, too. He looked as if he was jealous too. Spot Conlon, jealous?...Of love?? That was unusual. She didn't realize she was staring until her eyes met clear blue- grey eyes that could only belong to Spot. Suddenly Storm remembered their first kiss. Startled by the course her thoughts had taken, she looked away from Spot and got up to talk to Digger.  
  
Spot watched her walk up to Mush, Blink, and Digger. He watched Blink and Digger together and couldn't help but feel jealous and wish that he could find that kind of happiness. He had seen that jealousy and hope from Storm's eyes just now, even across the room from her. He could tell she wanted what Blink and Digger had. ~Too bad I blew it 'fore we 'ad a chance.~  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey...this is the second chappie of the day!!!!!! Woo!! Look at me go!!!!! lol...I think I'm still excited from my getting my permit....lol....Oh well...Please review. 


	10. Truth about Sarah and Cat

Spot left for Brooklyn as soon as he was out of papers. He didn't even eat lunch before he left. Jack thought Spot was acting weird but Spot had always been preoccupied like that. Jack could tell something had gone wrong between Storm and Spot. ~Dey would've been perfect fer each oddea,~ thought Jack as he walked to Tibby's.  
  
Jack had been looking forward to Tibby's all morning. Sarah Jacobs was going to be there. He couldn't wait for Digger and Storm to meet her. Jack thought they would get along great. Sarah and he were doing great. They had lasted over 15 months so far. Jack loved her so much. ~She's worth missing Santa Fe. ~  
  
Jack walked into Tibby's smiling. Smiling until he noticed that Sarah was having words with Storm and Digger.  
  
"You shameless hussies! You parade around here as if you have a right to be here. Digger, you have noticed Blink hasn't taken his eyes off of me since I got here, haven't you? And Storm has been gazing at Blink the whole time. She wants him you know," said Sarah with a wicked smile.  
  
"Dat's not true! Dere's nuttin' ta look at Sarah. So why would Blink watch ya? And Storm wouldn't do nuttin' like dat ta me!," said Digger as she tried to escape Blink's hold.  
  
"I don't do t'ings like dat ta me friends. I'm not like ya Sarah. Ya got it backwards. Ya haven't kept YER eyes off of BLINK," accused Storm from where she was standing with Skittery AND Mush holding her arms.  
  
Sarah's eyes widened at the accusation. She stood with Race holding her back. She tried to get free but Race was ( A.N.: Surprise, surprise!!) a lot stronger than her. Then she saw Jack and her expression changed.  
  
"Jack, honey, help me please. These sluts have been rude to me ever since I got here." Race let her go and she ran up to Jack. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. Then she pouted at him and explained her version of what had happened. Jack believed her, of course, and was instantly mad at Storm and Digger.  
  
"How dare ya be mean ta me goil. She ain't done nuttin' ta ya two. Sarah why don't we go somewhere else ta wait til everyone cools down," Jack said as he cast Storm and Digger accusing glares. He led Sarah out and they left.  
  
"Oh..my..god! What da h*** was dat?," yelled Storm. "She insults us and den sweet talks 'im inta t'inkin' it was all our fault. She is a deceitful whore. Jack deserves bettea den 'er."  
  
Digger turned and held Blink close. She glared at the door where Sarah and Jack had left. "She 'as 'im on a tight leash, doesn't she?"  
  
"Yeah," came the choruses of all the newsies there.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Storm left Tibby's not much later in a calmer mood. She hadn't been in a selling mood this morning so she hadn't bought as many papes. What she did buy took her as long as her usual amount took to sell. She had seen Spot once during her selling and she had been reminded of everything all over again when she had seen him.  
  
She knew he had gone back to Brooklyn right after selling. He didn't like being out of Brooklyn for very long. He had told her that once. He had Brooklyn in his blood.  
  
"I miss 'im a lot," she whispered to herself.  
  
"I know ya miss 'im," said a voice beside her.  
  
Storm jumped and turned towards the voice.  
  
"Ya miss 'm cause ya love 'im, right? Or ya at least care a lot about 'im. He's always made goils fall in love wid 'im. Me own sister Carmeny loved him," said Specs. "Carmeny 'Cat' Mahoney."  
  
"But Spot told me Cat was rich and left 'im cause she couldn't handle being wid a newsie."  
  
"We was wealthy. I ran away years ago because I hated dat life. Cat was crushed by the way I left and she tried to find me for years. She found Spot first and dey fell fer each oddea. She found me through Spot. She loved him in her own way but not da way Spot wanted. So one day she left him. She came and talked ta me dat day. She told me goodbye and dat she was going back so Mom and Dad could marry 'er off. She hated the meager wages and run-down rooms of the newsie life. I thought Spot would never really get over 'er but den came you. He needs ya, Storm."  
  
"Oh my. How could she only leave 'im a note?"  
  
"She couldn't face 'im and his hurt."  
  
"Will ya sell the evening edition wid me, Specs? Ya can tell me all about Cat and what happened. Tell me about deir relationship. I wanna hear it all."  
  
"Of course I will Storm."  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
"Do ya t'ink something's going on between Specs and Storm?," asked Digger as she watched Storm and Specs through the window at Tibby's.  
  
"Naw. Specs 'as a goil named Tina. Tina woiks at Medda's. Ya met Tina once," responded Blink.  
  
"Oh, now I remember," said Digger as she looked away.  
  
~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~  
  
Hey....Third chappie today lol.....Well the next chappie will finish the story .... : ( .... but I have a continuation of this series one that focuses on Blink and Digger. I'll start putting it up today most likely...lol... Please review. 


	11. Time to Change

The next three weeks went by without one visit from Spot Conlon but that was all right with them. Storm and Specs sold together everyday and talked about anything and everything. They became like brother and sister. Tina even got to meet Storm. They became good friends.  
  
Mush and Tessa broke up when Mush realized she was using him. He quickly got another girl named Alyssa, though. She worked at Medda's with Tina. Race was starting to win a few races now and then.  
  
Storm didn't tell anyone but she was missing Brooklyn. EVERYTHING about Brooklyn. She wanted to see Suave, Bear, Tags, and Shooter. She missed their jokes and their protectiveness over her. Most of all, she missed Spot. She missed sleeping on the bunk beneath his and talking late into the night with him. She missed their slingshot and fighting lessons. She even missed his sarcasm.  
  
She hadn't seen him in three weeks and was beginning to fear that he had found some girl and had fallen in love with her.  
  
"I'd give anything ta see 'im again," she said to no one in particular.  
  
"What are ya willing ta give?," asked a familiar voice.  
  
Storm turned around and faced a vision that she must've conjured up from her dreams.  
  
"I said anything."  
  
"Anything? Hmmm...dat could come in handy," said Spot with a smirk. He laughed as she swatted at him. "How 'bout a kiss? Haven't had one of dose from ya in t'ree weeks."  
  
Storm looked thoughtful for a moment and then gave him what he wanted. It was like their first kiss all over again. Storm pulled away and looked into those beautiful eyes.  
  
"Why did ya come back?"  
  
"Because I love ya Storm. I always have. I was jist hurt when ya wouldn't admit dat something was going on between us. Besides I t'ink Suave, Bear, and Shootea would have started going along wid deir threats soon. Even Tags was threatening me. Telling me it was time ta change."  
  
"A time ta change?"  
  
"Yeah. Change my roaming ways and start being wid one goil. A goil I love." He kissed her again.  
  
"I love ya, too, Spot."  
  
"Den let's go tell da oddeas about us and den get back ta Brooklyn and tell dem."  
  
"Let's go." Storm smiled and then kissed him. Finally she had found what Blink and Digger had.  
  
~***~***~***~***~ The End ....or is it???? ~***~***~***~***~  
  
Wow!!!! This is my first fan fiction story...lol....I will put up the first chappie or two or four to the next story 'Always You and I' today....lol..Please review. 


End file.
